amor por un juego
by safae-chan
Summary: mikan comiensa a sentir muchas cosas por natsume y natsume por mikan pero aparecen dos alumnos nuevos que pasara ? lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste . En mi fic mikan tiene 16 años y natsume 17 años . Cap 1_

_**AMOR POR UN JUEGO parte 1**_

_**Mikan estaba en la clase de matemáticas y de vez en cuando miraba a natsume de reojo y natsume miraba a mikan con disimulo claro **_

_**-bueno chicos - dijo jino sensei - hay dos alumnos nuevos- dijo abriendo la puerta . Entraron una chica de ojos azules, rubia no era muy alta y un chico de ojos azules alto y tenia músculo ( creo que erea hermanos . Si eran hermanos )**_

_**-hola buenos dias me lamo Kaoru domoto y esta es mi hermana haruhi domoto - dijo Kabru amable**_

_**PDV DE HARUHI**_

_Ese chico de ojos carmesí (se referia a natsume)es tan wapo y mono._

_Debe de ser muy popular ._

_Fin del PDV_

**PDV DE KAORU**

_Esa chica ess tan wapa y que buena figura tiene (se referia a mikan )_

_;)._

**FIN DEL PDV**

_Entro narumi -sensei ._

_-vale vais a elegir las parejas -dijo narumi -_

_- yo quiero ir con el -dijo haruhi señalando a natsume - _

_-y yo con ella - dijo Kaoru dandole un rosa de color rosa a mikan -esta rosa no es nada comparada con tu belleza -dijo Kabru con una sonrisa_

_-gracias por la rosa -dijo mikan amable_

_**pensamientos de natsume **_

_Mira k darle una rosa el primer dia . No toques a mikan __**!**__pero por que pienso esto - por que la quieres -no la quiero la amo -odio tanta bipolaridad._

_**Fin de los pensamientos**_

_**-**__vale las parejas seran mikan y Kabru , natsume y haruhi ,ya que vosotros dos ya conoceis la academia - dijo narumi_

_-que bien -dijo haruhi dando saltitos de alegria_

_-bueno teneis hora libre para conoceros -dijo narumi_

_-mikan por que no hacemos una cita por la academia-dijo Kaoru cogiendo a mikan de la mano _

_-queeeeeeeeeeeeee?- pregunto mikan confundida _

_-tranquila solo es para enseñarme la academia - dijo Kaoru _

_-bueno si es por eso …. Vale -dijo mikan intentando soltar-se de la mano de Kaoru_

_- ho hola natsume - dijo haruhi_

_-m?- dijo natsume que no paraba de mirar a mikan y estaba algo celoso_

_Sabeis hoy mi hermana y yo organizamos una fiesta en nuetra casa espero que vengais- dijo Kaoru_

_-vale cclaro que iremos - dijo mikan _

_Todos se fueron a la cafeteria y se sentaron_

_-mikan hay algun lugar en la academia que te guste mucho ? - pregunto Kaoru _

_-emmmm si hay uno - dijo mikan _

_-Me lo enseñas ?- dijo Kaoru_

_-vale vamos - dijo mikan que se fue con Kaoru para enseñar le su lugar favorito -este es el arbol de sakura mi lugar favorito cundo estoy triste o alegre o enfadada me gusta venir aquí por que me recuerda a mis padres que estan muertos -dijo mikn con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Kaoru estaba apunto de besar a mikan cuando aparece…_

_**fin ! **_

_**Espero que les aya gustado soy nueva en esto .**_

_**Que pasara en quien el siguiente capitulo ? **_

_Quien aparecera cuando Kaoru intente besar a mikan ? _

_Veanlo en el siguiente capitulo llamado __**amor por un juego parte dos**_

_Se despide safae -chan_

_**Aclaraciones : garúen alice no me pertenece**_


	2. amor por un juego 2

Aquí teneis otro capitulo

**Amor por un juego parte 2**

_**Aparece ruka que fue enviado por natsume . Cogio a mikan de las manosy se la llevo de allí. Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de natsume y enfrente de mikan .**_

_**-**__ruka por que viniste ? -dijo mikan - quien te envío?_

_-emm…-ruka se puso muy nervioso- esto vine para decirte que .. Bueno - _

_Mikan se acercaba a ruka para poner lo mas nervioso _

_- esto para decirte que hotaru te espera para comprar los vestidos de la fiesta de esta noche- dijo ruka_

_- ah.. - dijo mikan algo triste_

_-que te passa ? -pregunto ruka curioso _

_-esque ….. Bueno a mi me gusta mucho natsume y …- mikan paro de hablar por que venia natsume -bueno esto adiios-dijo mikan saliendo corriendo de ese lugar_

_Ruka y natsume entraron al cuarto y cerraron._

_-ruka que paso ? -Pregunto natsume_

_-bueno tuve que mentir a mikan pero me dijo que…..- dijo ruka_

_- te dijo que?- pregunto natsume curioso _

_- acaso no te lo imaginas ? - pregunto ruka-ella te quiere mucho natsume y tu le quieres a ella_

_-anda ruka no me mientas -dijo natsume - a ella le gusta kaoru _

_- si no me crees preguntaselo tu mismo - dijo ruka_

_-como quieres que se lo pregunte ruka ?- dijo natsume _

_- no se hoy es la fiesta …..- dijo ruka saliendo de la habitación _

_**Con hotaru y mikan**_

_Hotaru se habia puesto un vestido largo de color morado le venia 10 cm mas largo de las rodillas color morado unas bailarinas negras y mikan un vestido 2 cm mas alto de las rodillas de color mandarina unas bailarinas blancas el pelo suelto con un diadema blanca __._

_- venga mikan que tenemos que pasar a por anna nokoko sumire terran koko ruka y natsume -dijo hotaru_

_-voy espera dijiste nat natsume - dijo mikan _

_- si dije natsume haora va- dijo hotaru cogiendo a mikan de las manos_

_**Cuando ya estaban todos se fueron al lugar de la fiesta (**__la casa de kaoru y haruhi )_

_Tocaron al timbre y abrio kaoru _

_- hola mikan - dijo kaoru _

_-i nosotrs que - pensaron los demas 7.7_

_Hola - dijo mikan _

_- pasad ! - dijo haruhi _

_**Los dos les enseñaron la casa **__**(**__**pero a mi mas que una casa me parece una mansion ).**_

_**Se fueron al cuarto de kaoru el mas grande **_

_**-**__jugamos a un juego ? - dijo haruhi _

_- a que ? - preguntaron las chicas con mucho interes _

_- a la botella - dijo haruhi_

_-vale -dijeron las chicas_

_**El primer beso fue a la mejilla le toco ruka a hotaru despues kaoru a anna y despues fue a los labios haruhi y …natsume **_

_**pensamientos de natsume **_

_Estabamos jugando a un juego de chicas ``la botella´´ y claro no me toco nin guna con mikan y ahorra me toca con …. __haruhi !__prefiero besar a una rana que a la asquerosa de haruhi _

_FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO_

_- me toco contigo natsume-dijo haruhi_

_-ya veras tengo que hacer una cosa - dijo natsume que se fue_

_- yoo … ahorra vengo - dijo mikan _

_Mikan persiguio a natsume a un habitación _

_-que aces aquí lunares ? -dijo natsume que noto la precencia de mikan _

_- por que te fuiste natsume ? - pregunto mikan _

_-por que quieres saberlo ? -Dijo natsume_

_- por que …..esto … bueno - dijo mikan _

_- me fui porque no quiero besar a haruhi - dijo natsume _

_**pdv de mikan **_

_**Natsume te kierooooooooooo pero por que no puedo decirtelo te amo -dicelo- no puedo - dicelo -no puedo vale se lo dire**_

_**FIN DEL PDV**_

_- natsume quiero decirte .. Que esto bueno yo - dijo natsume_

_-mikan vamos dimelo -penso natsume - si ? …. - dijo natsume_

_-nat natsume yo te qui qui bueno tu me gus natsume te quiero - dijo mikan_

_- mikan yo no te quiero - dijo natsume cuando el dijo eso a mikan le paro el corazon - yo te amo -dijo natsume y cuando mikan oyo esas bonitas palabras el corazon empezo a latirle normal _

_Natsume sin esperar mas la beso un beso lleno de amor _

_-te asuste ? - dijo natsume sonriendo sinico_

_-si sera mejor volver con los demas - dijo mikan _

_- si pero antes quiero que sepas que te amo te quiero mucho- dijo natsume_

_Cuando llegaron con lo demmas se sentarin como si nada ubiera pasado _

_- bueno te tocaba bessar me - dijo hruhia_

_- lo iento esque nos tenemos que ir-dijo natsume _

_- primero besame - dijo haruhi (__**pesada )**_

_- que no ! - dijo natsume _

_-bueno nos vamos - dijo mikan _

_- adios mikan - dijo kaoru _

_Mikan natsume ruka y hotaru se fueron pero ruka y hotaru se fueron a dar un paseo ( estos son novios )_

_Natsume cundo llego al edificio cogio a mikan en brazos y …._

_**Fin continuara **_

_**Espero que les aya gustado **_

_**Anita me diste muchos animos me inspire mucho y gracias a eso pude escribir otro capitulo grax**_

_Espero que lean el siguiente capitulo llamado __la primera cita estropeada_

_Chao __**a y gracias floorcita**_


	3. la primera cita estorpeada

Este capitulo esta dedicado a nekomini gracias por los ánimos .

**Cap.3 La primera cita estropeada **

_Natsume Cogio a mikan en brazos y se la llevo a su cuarto y cerro con llave ._

_- ahora acabemos lo que empezamos -dijo natsume _

_-a a que te refieres - dijo mikan sonrojada _

_- no pienses mal pervertida solo te voy a besar - dijo natsume besando a mikan con mucho cariño - mikan quieres ser mi novia ? - dijo natsume entre besos _

_- cla claro natsume - dijo mikan - es el mejor dia de mi vida - pensó mikan_

_Esa noche mikan callo dormida junto a natsume ._

_- mikan recuerda tu eres mi vida mi amor mi corazón lo eres todo param-susurro natsume _

_Natsume me despertó y empezó a contemplar a mikan cuando se levanta mikan ._

_-hola natsume - dijo mikan medio dormida _

_- buenos dias lunares - dijo natsume - sabes ayer no parabas de roncar _

_-yo no ron …..- dijo mikan que fue callada por los labios de natsume _

_Cuando se separaron del beso _

_- es broma jajajaj- dijo natsume mikan Cogio una almohada y le pidió a natsume que cerrara los ojos cosa que el lo izo_

_Y mikan le pego con la almohada _

_-ven aquí lunares- dijo natsume _

_- no - dijo mikan corriendo por el cuarto_

_Natsume la alcanzo y la recostó en la cama y empezó a besarla ( que romántico ) mikan estaba muy sonrojada pero natsume estaba muy cómodo _

_**- mikan - **__que tal si hoy tenemos nuestra prime ra. cita - dijo natsume_

_- claro - dijo mikan muy contenta - pero primero iré a bucharme y luego a cambiarme _

_- por que no te duchas conmigo - dijo natsume_

_-co con contigo - dijo mikan -pervertido _

_-vale pero no tardes lunares - dijo natsume besando a mikan_

_- hoy no son de lunares son de flores - dijo mikan coqueta _

_- ya me di cuenta por la noche - dijo natsume _

_-Per - ver- ti - do - dijo mikan saliendo del cuarto de natsume _

_Mikan se fue a su cuarto se ducho y se puso una mini falda vaquera una camiseta roja de manga corta unas botas negras altas . _

_**con natsume **_

_- toca - toco alguien en la habitación de natsume ._

_Natsume pensó que seria mikan axial que abrió pero era … haruhi que beso a natsume en ese momento aparece mikan y los ve besando se natsume me separa del beso y haruhi se va corriendo _

_- ese beso me lo debías haber dado ayer _

_Mikan se va a su cuarto y cierra con llave natsume intenta abrir la puerta pero no puede ._

_-vete - dijo mikan llorando _

_- pero mikan ….- dijo natsume _

_-vete - dijo mikan _

_Natsume fue a buscar a hotaru y le pidió algo para abrir el cuarto de mikan _

_- vale pero debes pagarme 500 rabias - dijo hotaru_

_- quee ? Estas loca - dijo natsume _

_- si quieres a mikan…..- esta bien _

_-toma esta es una copia de la llave del cuarto de mikan _

_Natsume fue al cuarto de mikan y abrió el cuarto de mikan y luego …_

_**Fin continuara **_

_**Espero que lean el siguiente capitulo llamado **__**el alice de Kaoru **_

_**Agradezco mucho a : **__nekomini, Noe chan1 , floorcita _


End file.
